Diskuse:Minefield
Článek není nijak strukturovaný, hodil by se také nějaký obrázek, technické informace o epizodě (tabulka), atp. Dále Uživatel:Zipacna1 vznesl námitku proti existenci slovenských hesel na Memory Alpha. Jak se na tuto problematiku díváte? --JemHadar 16:27, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) :Nejsem si jist, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby třeba jeden článek byl napsaný z poloviny slovensky a z další poloviny česky, nebo dokonce kdyby některá slovenská věta byla spojená s českou. To by bylo opravdu zajímavé souvětí. Další problém by byl s názvy článků, protože klidně mohou, vzniknou dva články se stejným pojmem. Navíc všichni nemusí úplně rozumět slovenskému textu. --216.9.82.82 17:14, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) ::Byl jsem požádán abych uvedl svůj názor i do této diskuze. V podstatě bych ale kopíroval předchozí reakci. Nemohu upravovat článek ve slovenském jazyce, když jsem Čech, a tato MA je lokalizovaná do češtiny. Jak jsem napsal, byla by z toho nakonec patlanice, která by se nedala číst, čímž by MA ztratila svou vážnost, kterou si za léta převážně v angličině a němčině vytvořila. Připomínka s názvy hesel ja další argument. Já jsem absolutně proti slovenským příspěvkům, ne však proti slovenským uživatelům. Když budou mít zájem publikovat na české MA, ať píší v češtině.--Zipacna1 17:31, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) :::Edit: Prosím, používejte ty vodorovné čáry jen výjimečně :) --JemHadar 17:34, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) :::Chtěl bych vidět, jak Čech píše článek slovensky, a totéž naopak. To je možné u lidí žijících dlouhodobě v té druhé zemi, třeba studenti. :::Ovšem jelikož je mnoho fanoušků ST mezi Slováky a mnoho z nich třeba žije u nás, nebo chodí na naše fóra apod., tak bych jim rozhodně nezakázal psát slovensky. :::Ale vzhledem k výše uvedeným možným problémům bych zakázal zakládat hesla se slovenským názvem (a tedy adresou), protože pak by ne všechny odkazy z článků vedly správně, protože někde by byly česky, někde třeba slovensky, tud´ž pokdu by článek vznikl slovensky, české odkazy by byly stále jako na neexistující články. :::Možná by to chtělo zavést nějaká "pravidla". Navrhoval bych toto: :::1) hesla se pojmenovávají česky :::2) Češi mohou klidně slovenské texty "překládat" do češtiny, naopak bych to viděl jen ve výjimkách, viz další bod :::3) Pokud upravuje kterákoliv strana nějakou větu, přepíše ji celou ve svém jazyce, tím zabráníme úplným paskvilům. U Čechů by bylo ideální, kdyby třeba přepsali i celý odstavec apod., ale to je už jedno. :::4) Doplňovat se může v obou jazycích. :::5) Možná bych založil nějaké označení (šablonu), že je stránka slovensky, nebo spíše oběma jazyky, jako je označení Realword, nebo, že je článek nedokončený apod. :::6) => Češi budou mít prioritu, ne, že bych nás chtěl tak privilegovat, ale faktem je, že to má českou vlajku a zkratku v adrese, prostředí taktéž a založili tuto verzi Češi. :::Pokud někdo má potřebu Slováky vytlačovat, prosím, ať překládá jejich články, tomu nikdo nebrání, ale dokud je nikdo nepřeloží, budou nést vítanou přidanou informační hodnotu tam, kde česká verze chybí. :::A já věřím, že se to nakonec ustálí a budou existovat klidně celé slovenské články aniž by je někdo přepisoval. Má to i výhodu, že si rozšiřujeme obzory a učíme se více rozumět slovenštině:-) Mvek 20:20, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) ::::To by byla obrovská chyba! Nelze provádět tolik opatření (např. přesměrování slovenských názvů ). Chtěl bych taky být solidární k Slovákům, ale nikoli za takovouto cenu! Přibyla by nejenom práce, ale vznikaly by i zmatky a značné problémy. Naopak by se snížila úroveň přehlednosti a nejen to! Kdybych chtěl do věty napsané slovensky přidat pár slov, napsal bych je česky, ale větu bych nechal slovenskou'?' Navíc kolik z českých uživatelů umí slovensky tak, aby nejenom rozuměli textu, ale mohli například opravovat i pravopisné chyby? To by byl pěkný mišmaš. :::::To jsem nepsal, asi jsi to nečetl dobře. Já nechci přesměrovávat slovenská hesla, to by právě problém byl. Já navrhuju to, že když Češi chtějí mít patřičné slovenské heslo, ať si ho přeloží do toho samého článku. viz můj bod 1) výše. :::::A zrovna tak jsem říkal, že pokud urpavíš nějakou větu, tak ji přepíšeš celou ve svém jazyce, viz můj bod 3) výše! :::::Co se týče oprav slovenských chyb, no tak se opravovat nebudou, pokdu se tu nějaký Slovák neobjeví, nebo někdo někdy třeba danou pasáž přepíše česky. :::::Jde o výhodu pro všechny, nikoliv solidárnost ke Slovákům! Můžeme jim klidně zakázat sem přispívat, proč ne. Ale kdo na tom bude tratit? No já si myslím, že převážně MY! Jistě, oni pokdu něco budou chtít, budou to muset vždy číst v češtině, ale MY přijdeme možná i o spoustu článků, které by oni vytvořili. :::::A jak říkám, klidně si slovenský článek přeložte, důležité je, že ho někdo napsal a poskytl hodnotné informace. Přepsat do češtiny se může kdykoliv, ale vždy je lepší mít něco radši slovensky, než to nemít vůbec...Mvek 22:48, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) ::::::A není to práce navíc? Překládat ještě ze slovenštiny do češtiny? Moc dobře vím že asi není jednoduché psát pro Slováka česky. Ale například se najde někdo tak ochotný jako ty, a bude to těm Slovákům přepisovat do češtiny. Nikdo tady nikoho neutlačuje, jenom říkám, že Slovenština není náš jazyk a mladší generace už ho neovládají, a ani o to nemají zájem. Já sice slovensky rozumím, ale rozhodně nechci číst jednu větu slovensky a druhou česky. Obzvlášť ne na ČESKÉ MA.--Zipacna1 00:18, 22. 3. 2007 (UTC) ::::Nejde o snahu Slováky nebo slovenštinu vytlačovat, ale Memori Alha není jazykovým kurzem nebo klubem přátel Slovenska. Zajímalo by mě, jakou úlohu bude mít tato dikuze? Závazné hlasování to není, takže co na to JemHadar? Podle čeho rozhodne? --67.159.5.254 21:59, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) :::::Memory Alpha je komunitní projekt, čili to bude tak, jak se sama komunita rozhodne. A prozatím převažuje názor mít pouze česká hesla. --JemHadar 22:39, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Česká Memory Alpha má v tuto chvíli článků a z toho je pouze jeden malý článek psaný slovensky a stejně neodpovídá formátem a stylem, takže i s ním bude hodně práce i bez překládání. Navíc nikdo zatím s textem dál nepracoval. Ve slovenském textu chybí odkazy na jiné stránky, nebo zvýraznění a podobně, takže kdo bude takovýto text opravovat? Zatím nikdo a to jde jen o jeden velice krátký článek! Nemyslím si, že by byla Memory Alpha o tolik ochuzena, nebože by se Slováci chystali ve velkém editovat na MA. --67.159.5.254 09:56, 22. 3. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Edit: Na MA mají názory všech archivářů stejnou váhu, prosím, nevyvyšujte se zbytečným formátováním písma. --JemHadar 12:15, 22. 3. 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Důležitá otázka: při překladech článků do češtiny/slovenštiny bude nutné dodržovat terminologii českého/slovenského ST znění? Warp.cz:) :::::::: --208.53.138.226 11:19, 24. 3. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: ??? Jestli to bude platit i pro slovenský jazyk? --208.53.138.227 11:24, 24. 3. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::: Měla by se vytvořit šablona, že článek je třeba přeložit do češtiny a ta by se použila i na články, které jsou psané z části anglicky jako např. TAS. Článek by se směl i kompletně přepsat. --81.92.155.137 13:25, 25. 3. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::: A to se mi celkem líbí, nehrozí pak, že bychom se ochudili o něco, co zatím nikdo česky nenapsal/nepřeložil, ale slovensky by to někdo klidně udělal. Však ten Minefield může klidně někdo přepsat, ale nebýt ho takto, tak by nebyl vůbec. Samozřejmě by se ta šablona neměla "zneužívat" tak, že okopíruju celý článek z anglické mutace, vložím, použiju šablonu a už mě nezajímá. U zmíněné TAS jsem nejen už kus přeložil a jednu věc i dopsal navíc, ale rozhodně to dodělám, jak tam píšu... Mvek 11:03, 26. 3. 2007 (UTC) ---- Navrhuji tedy debatu uzavřít s tím, že na určitou dobu, např. 6 měsíců, zavedeme pravidlo editace výhradně v českém jazyce, a poté vyhodnotíme následky. --JemHadar 14:21, 8. 4. 2007 (UTC) :Rád bych diskuzi znovu otevřel, tedy pokud by byl zájem. Není vůbec k zahození spolupráce se Slováky, i když u nich bude vlivem mnoha faktorů menší procento trekkies než u nás. Nápad se šablonou je výborný, ale klidně bychom mohli Slováky (narazil jsem na jednu jejich fanouškovskou stránku, ale pořádné fórum ne) pozvat - nějaký případný editor MA by tam být mohl. Slováci můžou být jen výhodou...--Gogasmen 17:10, 11. 8. 2008 (UTC) :Na reakce jsem sám zvědavý... --JemHadar 05:07, 12. 8. 2008 (UTC)